(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for automatically and successively collecting specified fractions contained in plural liquid samples by way of distillation
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Automatic analysis techniques have been remarkably developed in recent years. For instance, an apparatus which carries out without human hands an operation such as automatic addition of samples, automatic analysis, or automatic calculation of the resulting data is on the market. Such apparatus is applied for automatic colorimetry, automatic liquid or gas chromatography, and the like.
In a conventional apparatus for chromatography and the like, a sample for analysis is often prepared by removing an interfering substance from a starting sample by way of distillation. Such distillation operation for preparing a sample has been carried out by assembling a distillation apparatus for each starting sample. Such assembling of apparatus and control of distillation operation, however, are very troublesome when a large number of samples are handled for the purpose of a process control and the like. Moreover, such monotonous operations may give rise to aversion on the part of operators.
The present invention is concerned with a successive automation of distillation operation for preparing specified samples and has succeeded in reduction of labor.